Spice Magnet
by The legend of princess kawaii
Summary: have you ever loved someone so much youd give your life for them well luke does luke and Zelda are in love but zeldas grandmother yoshiko hates people with dark or tan skin. yoshiko wants nothing but their love to fall apart will this love die or will the lovers in it?
1. Chapter 1

It was another boring hot day, and once again, I was forced to get out of bed by my grandmother. "Get up, lazy girl. You need to practice piano before you go to school!" My grandmother said. My grandmother and I were living together in a comfortable two story house. My grandmother is Japanese, and I am half Japanese and white. my grandmother felt like our family was supreme and way better than everybody else's.

So for me, making friends was hard because my grandmother was prejudiced against people with dark skin, or people with light hair color and eyes. She felt our family should keep themselves pure light-skinned. I wasn't allowed to leave the house unless I smacked on some sunscreen. If I tan, my grandmother would be furious. Honestly, I don't care.

(What's wrong with dark skin? It's the person inside that counted,) I thought to myself, getting out of bed. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I dressed myself and went down stairs to the living room. My grandmother Yoshiko was waiting downstairs for me, sitting down in the piano seat. I felt her cold gaze on me as I started to play. Pleased, she walked away.

I was happy she left. As she walked away, I stuck my tongue out as far as it could go ,and looked at my cellphone clock. I decided to leave early. My grandmother wouldn't notice a thing. She was so caught up in her soap operas, she didn't notice me leaving. She would sit on the TV for hours, nonstop. Even if the program was from the 60s, she'd still watch it.

Stepping outside, I walked to the bus stop. I saw Sam and Peter walking up, arguing as usual. I smiled and approached them. "Hey guys," I said. "Hey, Zelda. How's it going?" "Not good, not good at all," I said. They both knew my grandmother was prejudiced, so they never came around. I kept the whole superhero thing a secret from them. I secretly could grow butterfly wings. Nobody knew because I only fought crime at night. I knew someday that Fury will find me and try to get me to join the team, but right now it's a secret. Luke came up, and my heart skipped a beat. I always liked Luke since 11 th grade, and had a crush on him ever since, but I knew we would never be together with my grandmother around.

She would have a heart attack if she found out I was dating Luke. (That woman is just plain evil,) I thought to myself. The last time he visited, she called the police, saying there was a thug in her house. Luke approached me, and wrapped his arms around me. I loved that it made me feel safe. "How you doing, beautiful?" He asked. I smiled at him "I'm okay," I replied.

Ava and Danny came up, holding hands. I wish I was like them. They could be together freely, without a nagging monster on their backs about dating the opposite race.

The school bus approached us, and I looked away from them and walked inside. "What's with her?" Some kids said as I sat all the way in the back of the bus. The seats usually preserved for creeps, loners, or the socially awkward school boy and girl type. I lowered my head, not looking at anyone.

I took my umbrella with me so I wouldn't tan, but I really don't care what grandma says. One day, me and Luke will have children. It doesn't matter what race we are, but grandma is too blind to see that. Matter of fact, if she was blind, maybe she wouldn't be so evil.

Looking outside I smiled as I watched some children play in a broken fire hydrant. They splashed and laughed as they ran in circles around the water. For some strange reason, I missed being a child. My parents weren't unkind, and they loved everyone no matter who they were and what that they were, but the car accident took that all away. I was the only one who survived. Unfortunately my parents were crushed in the collision. A tear fell down my face as I touched the window, seeing myself in its reflection. The school bus came to a stop as we reached Middle Town High. I sighed as I got up from my seat to exit the bus. (I wish I could go to sleep for a thousand years but then I'd miss my Luke, and he would miss me,) I thought to myself.

Walking inside the school, everyone stared at me, then kept talking like I didn't exist. Zuke, Luke's twin brother, was writing something on his locker. It was probably something vulgar as usual. For a 16 yr old boy, he acted five at times. No wonder he and Sam were best friends; they were both almost grown men, but little boys at the same time.

"Zukey!" Sam yelled, and ran up to Zuke. "My brother from another mother," zuke said, hugging his friend. Zuke tends to either hug too hard or lift you up when he hugs. He saw me walking, and ran up to give me a hug. I yelped as he hugged me "It's nice to see you too, big guy," I said, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Zuke apologized and went over to talk to his twin brother. I sighed in relief. Luke didn't mind being hugged to death by his little brother. They were identical twins. The thing Zuke liked best was to bear-hug people, but at least he's sort of friendly, even though being raised by villains and all.

The bell rang and it was time for class. Zuke, on the other hand, didn't care for school. His whole schedule always included sleeping, eating , or doing nothing, but it fits him well because he's lazy. If there was a contest for the worlds most laziest males, Zuke would win, hands down. Once, we found him asleep for two days. I don't know why he was asleep that long, but he complained of being hungry when we woke him up.

"Zuke get to classs!." Ava yelled. Zuke snorted. "I'm walking, woman," he said. Zuke disliked school, and I agreed with him. School was boring and the teachers made it even worse. Sitting down in the desk, Zuke was in the back, ready to go to sleep. Danny was taking notes, Sam was humming some song from Lincoln Park, and Peter was chewing his pencil. Ava was looking through her textbooks for her notes. Wait. The notes. (Crap, I left them at home,) I thought to myself. "Ms. Zelda Ross, are you with us?" the teacher asked, pausing from his lecture.

"Yes, sir." I said, looking down. "Good," The skinny man said, turning around. He slowly wrote history events all the board. I was so bored. (Come on, time. Speed up already.)

Lukes p.o.v

Zelda has always been acting strange since the day we met her. I feel bad for her because of her grandmother. We aren't allowed to be seen together when she's around. I don't understand why that lady hates me. I haven't done anything bad to her in my entire life. Every time she sees me, she makes a disgusted face like I'm a pile of poop or something. That woman has some real nerves.

With her permission or not, nothing is going to separate us. (I know me and Zelda are meant for each other. I can feel it,) I thought to myself. Staring at Peter, I almost laughed. Dude's chewing that pencil like a rat. He's afraid Mr. Weasly will give us a test. If I fail this, Fury and Coulson will get me.

*Meanwhile on the hellicarrier*

Coulsons p.o.v  
I sighed as two twin girl superheroes argued over some lipstick that was obviously belonging to the girl twin cupcake. "You used my lipstick!" "No, I didn't. We both wear pink. How would you know? Besides pink looks good on both of us," Icing said, flipping her blonde hair out of her face. Thundra and Beetle were married once, but sadly, the romance fell apart due to them being young, and making bad decisions in life. Their twin daughters are Icing and Cupcake: two identical biracial twin sisters. One's a sweet heart, the other not so much…

"Ladies, I promise to buy you a new lipstick. just please stop fighting." The twins turned around and faced me. (At least I got their attention,) I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins looked at each other with a smile. "Okay. The makeup was from Mac. It costed us thirty bucks." Cupcake said, her twin sister nodding in agreement. My eyes widened. "What! That's insane! Lipstick shouldn't cost that much." I said. "It is if you want to be beautiful." Icing said, picking at her pink nails that were now chipping. I sighed, and dug into my pockets. (Women these days! they look much better without makeup. I don't know why they slap that crap on their face,) I thought to myself, handing the girls fifty dollars. The twin females squealed happily and ran off.  
Connor had seen what happened, and almost laughed. "Looks like the Johnson twins win again." He said, walking up. I felt bad for the guy because he only had one arm, but he was still a happy camper. "Those girls will be the death of me. Or my paycheck." I said. Connor nodded in agreement. "Look on the bright side. At least they aren't as mischievous as Zuke," Connor added. That we both could agree on.

*At midtown high*  
Zukes p.o.v

The bell rang, and school finally was out. I was super glad because that place sucks. Hard work, boring teachers, gross lunch, and weird kids. It was okay, though, because now, I could spend my time with my true lover, Ashley. She told me she'd wait for me by the school gate. I can't wait to give her the bracelet I got her. It's her favorite color: purple. I hope she likes it. As soon as I turned the corner, I headed for the gate looking around. I didn't see Ashley. This was strange. She always waits for me. Suddenly I heard giggling. "What the heck ?" I said, following the laughter. My eyes widened as I saw Ashley kissing that Flash Thompson guy. "HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LADY!" I yelled as the two cheaters looked up.

(Editor: Okay. For those who don't know, Let's just say Flash didn't get his name for running fast. He got his nickname for flashing his rear when he was in Day Care. He'll never live it down.)

Flash looked at me like I just committed the ultimate crime, but Ashley just stared at me. "Oh, hey, Zuke. How's it going?" Flash said, trying to change the subject. "Ashley, how could you? You cheated on me with this blonde raccoon?" I asked, glaring at Flash. Ashley laughed and flipped her hair out of her face. "So? Why do you care? We're over." She said. "What why are you doing? This, after all weve been through. . . . . . . ." I said. Ashley rolled her eyes. "DON'T YOU GET IT LOSER? I DON'T LOVE YOU! THE ONLY REASON I'M WITH YOU BECAUSE OF THE GIFTS YOU GIVE!" Ashley yelled in my face. My eyes widened. My heart felt like it had been torn out and ran over with a truck. Clutching my chest, I felt tears roll down my face. "I need a real man, not a short, skinny guy like you," Ashley said.  
I felt like my entire world was falling apart .

The sky grew dark and it started to rain. Picking up my pace, I ran until I couldn't run anymore. Maybe Ashley was right, but I can't live without her. What could I have done? Looking up into the street, I saw kids were getting picked up. and were getting in to go. A school bus rounded the corner quickly, and a smile spread across my face. "If I run into the street, hopefully it would kill me," I said, taking off towards the street.

I ran until I got closer and closer. I hoped the metal machine would flatten me out for good. I was almost close to the street when suddenly, a hand grabbed me, and pulled me back. "Dude what the heck? Are you crazy? You're going to get yourself killed," Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuke's p.o.v  
A frown formed on my face as I saw the bus pass. Harry looked at me in disbelief. "Dude! What were you thinking? You could have died," he said. "Well, why do you care, rich boy? It's my life. I can do what ever I want with it. That includes ending it," I snapped, pushing Harry away. I ran away. Harry stared as I ran. (Stupid Osborn. I didn't ask him to save me,) I thought to myself. My twin, his girlfriend Zelda, and the others were talking near the bus stop. They stopped talking and stared at me. (Great. Now I'm dumped by the girl I loved AND stared at like a monster by my friends.)  
Danny's p.o.v  
"Zuke, are you okay? You look like you've been crying," I said, staring at my friend's twin brother. Zuke gave me a death glare. "Whoa, hold on, my friend. I just asked a question." Zuke ignored me, and stepped to the other side. (What has gotten into him?) I thought to myself as the bus approached. Zuke stared at it, and pushed himself in first.  
"UGH! LUKE! CONTROL YOUR TWIN!" Cupcake said, irritably. Luke sighed. Zuke must have been having a bad day. Usually, he's so cheerful and carefree. He was probally upset by what the teacher said. Yeah, that was it. Teachers always get on everyone's nerves.

Meanwhile, at Osborn's pool party

'Poor' Kraven was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. His mother, Savannah, had decided she wanted to join her son at his boss's pool party "UGH! MOM! WHY ARE YOU WEARING A BIKINI?! THAT'S GROSS!" Kraven whined. Savannah raised her eyebrow. "What? I'm only 45 years old. I'm still youngish." The other male villains laughed at Kraven, delighting in his discomfort.  
Kraven sat in the beach chair, defeated. Going over to her son, Savannah started grooming him. She found all the lint or things she didn't like on her son. After that, she decided to sunbathe. Electro was watching with a smile on his face. "Your mother looks amazing, man" He said. "Dude! That's my mother!"  
"So what why you upset?" "Um, I do not know. Maybe it's because because she gave birth to me, and that's just grosser that you like her," Kraven replied. Electro ignored him and dug in his ear. "Whatever, Kraven," He said, walking away. The Wrecking Crew were busy cradling babies in their arms. They now regretted making fun of Sandman when he was caring for his baby daughter, Maple. They now saw and knew it was very difficult to care for children. The baby in Thunder Ball's arms wouldn't stop crying. "Son whats wrong? I'm rocking as fast as I can," He said, cradling the newborn boy. Sandman tried not to laugh. The Wrecking Crew were finally getting a taste of their own medicine.  
Meanwhile, at Peter's house

Peter's p.o.v

Aunt May didn't mind if I invited my friends over, so I decided to make it a game night. We could eat junkfood and frozen pizzas while playing board games. Who knows? Maybe that will cheer Zuke up. Sheesh. Just looking at that guy was making ME have a bad day. "Hey, kids. I'm going out jogging!" Aunt May said, leaving out the door. We waved goodbye and started taking out the snacks. "Oh, yeah! Hot chitos and cherry coke," Sam said, taking out the snacks, The twin girls opened up their backpacks, taking out some candy.  
"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Luke said, taking out the game Monopoly. "Oh, no, not the friendship ender," Ava said jokingly as the game was placed down in front of us.  
Starting the game, the twins went first. "Ha, ha, Peter. You have to go to jail!" Cupcake said. Her sister Icing nodded. I sighed. "You guys are the twins of evil," I said, glaring at them. Zuke was sitting on the couch, ignoring us all. Luke finally went up to him." You okay bro?" he asked. Zuke lied, nodding his head. "I'm just tired, that's all." Zuke lied again.  
Danny moved four spaces on the board, and Sam looked like he was going to die trying to figure out what card was going to endanger his bank, causing him to lose all his money. "Please don't be the jail card. Please don't be the jail card.' Sam said picking a card. "Yes!" No jail card. Sam held the card up victoriously.

Zelda's p.o.v I have never seen such competitive people in my life. Ava looked like she was going to flip the whole board game over if she landed in jail. I watched as Luke collected the paper money. Looking at my watch, I saw I only had thirty minutes to play with them before I had to go home to my racist grandma. (Ugh I wish my parents were alive,) I thought to myself. Suddenly, my phone got a text. It was my grandma. "Sorry, everyone. I have to go," I announced. "Aw, no. Stay please, We just got started," Icing whined, trying to block my way. "I promise I'll play with you guys later my grandma wants me. Cupcake smirked your grandma is lame. "CUPCAKE JOHNSON," Danny said, staring at the blonde in disbelief. "What? It's true," Cupcake said.  
Meanwhile at Osborn's pool party  
Kraven's mom was making punch." Mom stop you never make anything cool.' Kraven said." I made you!.' Savannah said glaring at her son. "Dude, that was a momma win," Juggernaut replied. "Dude, you're not helping," Kraven replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Savannah saw something on his son's beard, and started trying to clean his face. "Mom! Cut it out!" Kraven said. Juggernaut tried not to laugh. He was glad that wasn't his mother. Doc Ock came out in his swimming trunks, making everyone gag. Trapster was sitting on a beach chair with his twin daughters Snowy and Icy when the youngest twin saw Ock."Daddy! Look! Daddy, look! That man is having a baby!" Six year old Snowy said, pointing at Ock's belly.

[Freeze frame] (Spiderman: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't know about you people, but I need to hear that one again!) [Rewind] {"Daddy! Look! Daddy, look! That man is having a baby!"} (Spiderman: Hahahaha! That never gets old! Lose some weight, Doc Lard! And now, back to our program.) [Un-freeze frame]

Everyone, including Osborn, laughed. Ock growled angrily. "Honey, babies don't come from men. He's just a bit on the heavy side," Trapster said, laughing. The twin girls looked at each other."I hate children.." Ock muttered, walking away. Batroc The Leaper (More like Batroc the Batty:) was laughing the hardest. The French man was now on the ground, clutching his side. "Your children are legends, Trapster," He said. Ock certainly didn't appreciate the young child's outburst.

Meanwhile, at Zelda's house

I walked down the old dirt path until I reached my grandmother's house. Taking out my keys, I unlocked the door, and promptly gagged as the horrid smell of cabbage drifted in the air. Grandma loved cabbage. It was absolutely disgusting…..(Ugh, why do you have to cook that crap today?) I thought to myself ."ZELDA! LAZY GIRL, GET IN HERE AND HELP ME COOK THESE CABBAGES! THE GIRLS ARE COMING OVER TONIGHT!" Grandma yelled at me from inside the kitchen. Ugh. I hated being around her friends: One was evil like grandma, one smelled like wet dog, and the other had a gossiping problem.  
'Coming, grandma," I sighed, going into the kitchen. Glaring at me, grandma handed me a ugly green cabbage. "Get to cooking, girly, and have you been in the sun? You look a bit brown! I hate brown skin," Grandma said, continuing to cook. Taking the cabbage, I began to peel it. I'd rather be at Peter's than this smelly old house. I sighed as I peeled and cut the cabbages.

Meanwhile, on the Helicarrier

Peter and the other males (except Danny, who was doing his homework) was in the shower when Cupcake decided everyone should do something fun, like going to the beach. Going inside Danny's room. The biracial blonde saw Danny taking notes and writing in his notebook. Cupcake smiled mischievously. "Danny, Danny! Let's go to the beach!" Cupcake said. "Not now, Cupcake. I'm doing my algebra," Danny said. Cupcake was furious. Going over to Danny, she took his homework and ripped it in half. Danny was shocked.  
"Silly boy get dressed, now!" Cupcake ordered. At that, she then walked out. She noticed a lot of males going into the men's restroom. She then looked both ways and strolled inside. Peter was bathing himself when he heard footsteps. "Sam, this isn't funny. Cut it out." "Hi, Peter. Oh, nice abs," Cupcake said. "AH! CUPCAKE! THIS IS THE MENS RESTROOM!" Peter shouted. Cupcake laughed at his reaction, and fixed her pigtails."So I know," she replied. Luke and Sam were trying to cover themselves while Sam screamed like a girl. Other male S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were yelling and complaining. "Get her out of here," Luke said ."Cupcake, you're not a male. You shouldn't be in here," Peter said. "So? I came to tell you get dressed for the beach. And BTW, I'm half 'man'. I'm a woman," Cupcake replied, walking out. She winked at a very embarrassed and shocked S.H.I.E.L.D employee. The males just stared. Cupcake gave them the "What the heck are you going to do about it" look, then shut the door.  
"Dude, she has serious issues," Sam said. "I feel way violated." "That's Cupcake for you," a male said, trying to hide behind the shower door.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally done with the cabbages, I washed my hands and quickly ran towards Mom's room. Grandma didn't care though, pretty soon her three friends showed up at the door, cackling like old hags. Grandmother led the other elderly women to their seats to start their game night.

Meanwhile in Zelda's room

Zelda picked up her cellphone and dialed Luke's number, she hoped he'd pick up. When he did Zelda smiled, "hey, babe. Whats up?." Luke asked.  
"Nothing, bored as usual what are you guys doing?." I asked.  
"Cupcake decided she wanted to go to the beach and is now dragging everyone along you wanna come?" Luke asked. Zelda knew her grandmother would be furious if she tanned but nothing was stopping her from being with her boyfriend.  
"Sure! I'll be there in a minute." I said.  
"Alrighty then." Luke replied hanging up.  
Smiling, I got up and walked to my closet pulling out my yellow bikini, I picked my bag off the floor and stuffed it inside, then I packed my sunscreen and sunglasses and sandles and everything else I needed for the beach.  
Sneaking out the window I climbed down the big oak tree and made it safely on the ground. 'Luke here I come.' I thought to myself, heading out.

Meanwhile on the hellicarrier

Dannys p.o.v

I sighed as I watched the twin girls run in circles, Cupcake as usual was trying to force her sister into a red bikini. Icing whined as she tried to escape her older twins sisters grasp."ICING HOLD STILL DON'T YOU WANT TO SHOW THE BOYS HOW HOT YOU ARE PUT IT ON NOW!" Cupcake demanded, trying to grab icing who cried running in circles to avoid her. Ava *I don't think this is necessary* really getting tired of the bickering walked up and confronted Cupcake.  
"She's not comfortable wearing that. Leave her alone." Ava said.  
Cupcake was furious but backed off, the blonde muttered angry words under her breath and walked away. Icing was relieved.  
"Thank you." She said to Ava. Ava nodded and went to get dressed. An hour later everyone was ready for the beach.  
Getting off the hellicarrier everyone was excited about the beach except Zuke who was in the far end of the group not saying a word to anyone.  
"Dude your brother is creeping me out." Peter said to Luke.  
"He's not been acting himself he's probably having a bad day." Luke replied.  
"Dude, nobody has a bad day for two days." Peter replied. Seeing the gang walking Zelda decided to walk up.  
"Hey, you made it." Luke said, embracing his girlfriend. Zelda's heart raced and she was glad to be in Luke's arms again. Cupcake got irritated and piped up.  
"Come on, love birds, we don't have all day. Let's go!" The blonde said, ushering the couple forward.


End file.
